Strong Interaction
by Dudette Mal
Summary: The mature companion piece to Binary Star. Currently only Yoreki.
1. 15-Minute-Break

For: yogi-is-annoying on Tumblr  
Prompt: Yoreki wall sex

* * *

Tsukumo wasn't sure how this tradition had come to be. But it wasn't that important either.

Gareki was sitting across the table, a glass of alcohol identical to her own in his hand, a flush on his cheeks indicating that he had definitely drunk more than her, because she knew she wasn't that drunk.

But her cheeks as well were reddish. This had another reason though. Gareki was talking. Telling her about his and Yogi's latest adventures in and outside their (nowadays) shared bedroom. "And then—"

_Yogi pressed Gareki against the bathroom door, kissing him deeply when Gareki's hands were in his golden locks pulling him even closer, teeth bumping against the others. A messy kiss._

_Gareki heard a gentle click and knew Yogi had closed the door he was pressed against. "Yogi…" Gareki sighed gently when Yogi's lips were on his neck._

_"Can't leave a mark up here, hm?" Yogi answered him gently and started to button down Gareki's shirt, kissing and licking every centimetre he was slowly gaining. "I don't want the old geezers to see how desirable Gareki is after all."_

_Gareki's breath hitched for a moment. Yogi had bitten him in the shoulder and he knew at least that would leave a mark. And he liked that idea. Yogi's leg pressed in between of Gareki's and Gareki moaned for him, knowing it would turn Yogi on, knowing how Yogi loved it when he was loud. Besides it felt so good._

_Yogi was kissing him again, gently this time which was oddly unfitting. "How much time do you have?" Yogi asked, looking into Gareki's eyes loving but not without desire._

_Gareki's gaze wandered to his watch. "Fifteen. More than enough time."_

_Yogi closed the distance once more, pressing a kiss on Gareki's cheek. Gareki just blinked. But Yogi didn't really say another word, he just pressed closer and started to open Gareki's belt._

_He grinned slightly into Yogi's kisses and his hands started trailing over Yogi's clothes until the settled on Yogi's firm behind, actually groping him. Yogi moaned against Gareki's red lips, leading Gareki to grin._

_Gareki's trousers slipped town, but that wasn't enough for Yogi – or so Gareki would have thought but Yogi pulled back. For a moment Gareki was so surprised he didn't even realise Yogi had disappeared from his field of vision. He blinked. "Big old meanie", he mumbled without thinking, looking at the only place Yogi could be._

_Yogi had halted. "'Big old meanie'?" he repeated unbelieving. "Gareki", he started with a criticising tone, "Even with fifteen your insults were more grown up." He chuckled slightly._

_He stood up again, now condoms and lube in his hand. "You planned this", Gareki declared._

_Yogi shook his head gently. "I just like to be prepared, Gareki. I know you like it when we're prepared." There was a twinkling in his eyes._

_Gareki felt his cheeks flush. "Idiot… Go on, I don't have time forever!" His eyes closed for a split second, Yogi's breath was back on his skin._

_"Yes, yes", Yogi answered him, "Everything you demand. Hold on to them for a moment, will you?" Gareki nodded and his gasp around the condoms Yogi pressed into his hand tightened. Yogi's hands were on his boxer shorts, almost teasingly pulling them down._

_It was only then, Gareki realized that Yogi had forgotten about his own cloths. With the shirt Gareki could live, his own undershirt he was still wearing after all, but the pants were a bother. Gareki changed the grip on the condoms slightly until he was able to open Yogi's pants and pulled it down together with his underwear._

_Suddenly he was sized up against the door, Gareki's legs placed themselves around Yogi's waist in order to stabilize him while his arms were around Yogi's neck. Almost frantic breathing in Gareki's ears, but Yogi's breath wasn't the only one that was quickened. "Are you alright?" Yogi asked as he pressed Gareki a little more into the dark wood of the door._

_"Yes", Gareki pressed out, knowing that Yogi would always expect an oral response or would stop completely. Even after years of relationship. And Gareki knew he would appreciate this thoughtfulness in the aftermath, but not now when he wanted him to go on. "Just fuck me into the wall already."_

_Yogi nodded slightly, which almost led Gareki to slip. "Sorry", Yogi mentioned quickly, "Just relax for me." Gareki nodded, one oral response per night had to be enough. He buckled his hips slightly against Yogi, he just wanted this ridiculous boyfriend of his to go on with this._

_He gasped when what he knew were two fingers entered him. He threw his head in his neck, the industrial white light blinding him for a moment, but then he was looking at the ugly white ceiling and he looked down at Yogi again. Violet eyes, almost as lust filled as his were, noiselessly asking him whether he was alright._

_But how couldn't he be?_

_"Yogi is fine too", the blond lieutenant mentioned with a husky voice. Gareki didn't even ask what he meant, he just grinded himself down on Yogi's fingers._

_And then he demanded more. Yogi followed his wishes, everything Gareki demanded. Always. The golden rule of their intercourses. He moaned lewd and directly into Yogi's ear when Yogi hit his sweet spot. "More", he demanded once more and he could feel Yogi hesitant for a second but then he pulled his fingers out. Gareki whined softly at the loss and Yogi pressed a kiss on his chin._

_Then he shifted Gareki slightly. "Gimme the condoms", Yogi mentioned then._

_"…condoms…" Gareki mumbled, almost having forgotten the condoms still resting in his hands. He leaned against the wood and loosened his arm around Yogi's neck, "Why?"_

_Yogi took them out of Gareki's hand and ripped the first wrap open, slipping it skilled on Gareki's erection before answering. "Would be a shame for the clothes, black suits are hard to clean." Then he opened the second one and slipped it on his before using his still wet hand to lubricate it further._

_Gareki nodded when he got shifted again, his legs were placed higher on Yogi's waist than before. He braced himself for what would come, then he already felt Yogi slowly penetrating him. Yogi was probably still afraid of hurting him, but at the same time Yogi's eyes were closed in pleasure. "You're still so tight, Gareki…" he moaned deeply._

_Gareki could feel Yogi hitting his spot and moaned again, his hands scratching on Yogi's cloths in a try to gain some more halt as Yogi, turned on by the noises Gareki made, steadily quickened his pace. Bringing them closer and closer to the edge._

_"Yogi—!" Gareki moaned loudly right into Yogi's ear not caring that he was actually pressed against a door in the middle of a research tower. He grinded himself on Yogi's erection in the futile try to ease the heat, but if anything it was making it worse._

_Yogi moaned into Gareki's ears. "Gareki, I'm—I'm coming."_

_Gareki nodded, he'd too. He knew he'd be first. He bit onto his bottom lip, feeling himself clamp up, muscles tensing for a moment before slowly loosening again._

_Yogi's was trying to catch his breath, gently kissing him. "I love you." Yogi told him with a loving smile. Sweat tickling town his forehead, he was still in him, but he wasn't moving anymore, wearing one of these precious smiles Gareki loved so much._

_"Me too", he answered shakily, "I love you too…"_

_Yogi pressed another kiss on his lips. "Are you alright?"_

_Gareki nodded decided._

_"That's good. Let's… let's get you a bit cleaned up then." This time it was purely Yogi's decision, but Gareki didn't mind. Slowly, Yogi set him down on his legs and Gareki already knew how to stand again, albeit a bit shaky._

_With a gentle smile Gareki looked at Yogi who was taking things out of his bag again. "What do you even have in that bag?" he asked._

_"Wipes. Citrus or rose smell?" Yogi answered gently and pulled on of both out._

_"Rose", Gareki answered, "but that isn't what I meant."_

_Yogi shrugged, "Otherwise just documents and reports. I do have some duties in the afternoon, but I think I'll head back to our quarters first and shower." He pulled another one of the rose scented wipes out and but the citrus one back. "I didn't know you'd seduce me the first chance you had."_

_Gareki blinked at Yogi who had made his way over to him. "I seduced you?" he asked, "I wasn't the one who pressed you against a bathroom door."_

_Yogi gave the two wipes in packages to Gareki before taking off the condoms and throwing them into the little waste bin. "But I wasn't the one who quite literally groped you in the middle of the hallway after pulling you into a kiss that involved more teeth than tongue."_

_"I was a bit worked up. These old geezers are freaking annoying."_

_"I don't like them either, but you're doing rather… formidable. Akari-sensei would long have lost his patience." He took one wipe out of Gareki's hand and started to help him cleaning up._

"I swear that's the full story", Gareki told her irritated. "I mean it's not like we had time for more than a quickie as much as we would have loved."

Tsukumo couldn't really help but be impressed, even though Gareki was drunk, completely drunk to the point of telling her things Yogi never had and probably never would, he was still rather eloquent. "Where did you leave Yogi actually today? I thought you two had plans tonight."

"That's why the fucking geezers are annoying. They send him with shitty four eyes on a god damn week long mission." Gareki bedded his head on his arm and closed his eyes.

Tsukumo blinked. She had been aware of the fact that Hirato had gone of a mission, but she hadn't know that Yogi had to accompany him. She halted in mid-sip. "They aren't…" she mumbled.

"What?" Gareki asked, clearly annoyed by now.

"They aren't trying to promote Yogi to Captain just so you two don't see each other as much, right…?" Because Hirato had explicitly mentioned that the mission was captain level.

Something seemed to click in Gareki's mind and he stood up. "I'm going to fucking kill them."

"Ga-Gareki!" she exclaimed, but secretly she agreed. They had both though so much, the relationship giving both a chance to rest, taking it or putting it on a distance seemed clearly inhuman.


	2. Tied

The single candle on the nightstand had almost reached its end.

Gareki could not care less. His hand was warm, fingers entangled with Yogi's. The (slightly!) taller body pressed up against him and the skin, the perfect golden skin seemed to radiate a warmth a single candle could never be capable of radiating. He pressed slightly closer, the tranquil breathe hitching slightly when he spoke. "Gareki…" It was nothing more than a breeze in his skin.

His lips on Yogi's collarbone. It was messy. Of course it was. They had not not spend all evening making love on this bed after all. Even if he wanted, he was pretty sure he would not be able to go back to prober kisses right now. Not that he minded. Not that Yogi minded.

Gareki knew that this was not perfect, but somehow it was. The warm sticky skin against his, the warm flickering light, the warm fireworks in his heart…

Yogi shifted, leaning, once again, over Gareki, pressing a gentle kiss on the already swollen lips. Against his expectations, but to his pleasure, Gareki bit. And then Gareki smirked that sloppy, sexy grin of his which Yogi only ever saw in the bedroom or other places with fitting surfaces for doing things. This lascivious grin.

Another kiss, deeper this time. Yogi did not want to rush this. Gareki wanted to rush. For a short moment when there were mere millimetres between their faces and their gazes met, Yogi was as impatient as Gareki. Though Yogi was not acting on it, his smile as gentle as always and also so damn loving Gareki wanted to kiss it of his face. Immediately. But Yogi pulled a bit away. "One day I'll tie you to the bed and have my way with you, Gareki…" he mumbled amused.

Gareki was almost embarrassed, but how could he be if nothing was a miss? He smiled cheekily. "Yes, maybe you should do that", Gareki mumbled back, less amused and more pensive, actually taking it into consideration, before nodding. "That actually sounds like a really hot idea…"

Yogi bit on his bottom lip and chuckled gently. The sound was pleasantly resonating on his skin and on his soul, sending gentle shivers down his spine. "I love you, beautiful." His voice was still so gentle, so loving. Gareki slid his hand down his ridiculous boyfriend's ridiculously perfect body.

"And if I asked you to bind me to your bed?" he mumbled, trusting his hips slightly against Yogi's. He seemed pensive, violet eyes looking into his with a hint of worry. "…Nicely?" Gareki added then.

He closed his eyes. "I… would insist on a safe word and ask you not demand more. I'm not sure if I could provide that…"

Gareki blinked gently, but then he pulled Yogi into a slow, passionate kiss. "A safe word, huh?" he mumbled gently. "I don't think with you as partner I'd need one…" For a short moment, the only sound in the room were their breaths. Their uneven, breathless breaths. Gareki's hand trailed gently up Yogi's cheek. "How about 'fire'?" he whispered.

Yogi seemed ambivalent for a moment, hesitating before nodding. "That would be alright…" He blushed. "But still… Gareki—!" he complained but was shut up with a deep passionate kiss.

"Do me the favour", he mumbled gently, and let after yet another kiss, soft and fleeing, his arms fall on the soft pillow. Close –very close—to the bed-head. "Please", he whispered directly into Yogi's ear. And he could see the hesitation in Yogi's eyes crumble bit for bit with every kiss he pressed against the older one's neck.

Then he nodded. "But promise me you'll use the safe word if it gets too much."

Gareki cracked a small smile. "There isn't anything you'd try that would displease me." He was sure of that, Yogi would not even be able to think of ways to make intercourses unpleasant. He was too romantic for it. "I promise though, I'll tell you before I'd hurt you for it."

This seemed to be all Yogi had needed of agreement, his hand trailed up Gareki's arms until he reached the hand. Guiding it gently to the wall where, to Gareki's pleasant surprise, Yogi's rose vines took hold of his wrist and then the other one. Gently enough at first for Gareki to be able to slip out, but then, almost too slowly for Gareki's taste, pulling closer until he was properly tied to the bed.

Yogi's hand trailed down his body, slowly, gently, appreciating. Before Yogi had even reached his hip, Gareki hocked a leg around his torso, hips buckling. This was hot and he demanded relief. Now. Just Yogi did not seem to think like him this time. If anything, the hand became even slower.

There was a soft chuckle reaching his ears. "I told you…" Yogi whispered in his ear, sounding downright seductive, "that I would tie you to the bed to have my way with you, not the other way around…" It was that very moment the candle decided to have reached its end and extinguish.

A pleasant chill ran down Gareki's spine. This was better than expected, but still too slow. An odd noise ripped itself from his throat. Just for a moment, Yogi halted completely. "Don't tease!" Gareki almost moaned. This had not even started and he was already so hard.

"I'm not teasing…" Yogi answered, gently trailing up kisses up Gareki's shoulder. "But you're so impatient", he added when he reached Gareki's neck and bit slightly into the still unblemished skin. Gareki could not hold back his moan at that. "See? I haven't even done anything."

Gareki buckled his hips against Yogi's once more. "Like hell you're not teasing!" he complained.

Yogi let his gaze slightly wander, hand running over Gareki's chest. "Are you really that sensitive?" He knew Gareki would protest, so he added, "I think you're just impatient." His breath tickled over Gareki's neck. "Did you ever realize that your impatient shows in the way you breathe?"

Yogi's fingers went south. Gareki did not want to think anymore. He pressed his body against his ridiculous boyfriend's hand. He needed the relief. "Just fuck me, idiot." But Yogi just shook his head, looking amused.

"Where would be the fun in that?" he whispered, fingers pressing on Gareki's entrance, but not yet entering, just moving over it. Gareki bit on his lip to avoid giving Yogi the pleasure of hearing him moan. He could taste blood already, but bit even more when he felt Yogi's tongue trailing from his neck to his chin. The blood he seemingly had not tasted. "And don't cum before I give you the ok or I'll start teasing you."

It was then Gareki realized that innocent Yogi was still his favourite. He buckled his hips again. "I hate you." He spoke, his voice already raspy and hoarse.

"I love you too, Gareki", he answered pressing a gentle kiss on Gareki's cheek, at the same time rubbing slightly over Gareki's entrance.

A deep moan ripped itself from Gareki's throat. His hand cramped slightly, trying to rip from the vines, but that was a thing to be impossible without his bracelet. Gareki cursed colourfully, tightening the grip his legs had on Yogi's hip and trying to pull him closer, but the slickness prevented his success. Or that's what Gareki would have liked to think.

Yogi still hovered over him and he could only imagine his expression. The smile different than normal, still happy of course –because who wouldn't be happy while having consensual sex? — but different, seductive, sexy and still so sweet, his pupils would be widened in lust, the normally clear violet, clouded with desire. Every muscle would be tensed, trying to bring as much pleasure as possible and at the same time feeling all the pleasure. He wished he could see him, could pull him closer on these ridiculous beautiful golden locks.

Yogi nibbled on his shoulder, Gareki tried to expose his neck as much as possible, facing the darkness away from Yogi. His breath was quick, quicker than Gareki remembered his breath normally being. It felt like he wasn't able to keep up with the needed oxygen anymore. "Please—" his voice cracked while he spoke and for a moment he didn't know it was his voice but whose else could it be?

Yogi halted instantly. His lips just millimetres away from Gareki's skin. "Damn, you're so fucking sexy."

The unbearable heat in his groin seemed to become even more unbearable when he heard Yogi curse. And then there was still Yogi's hand, caressing his derriere. Yogi was biting in his neck again, not nibbling but actually leaving a mark now and Gareki wanted that and more. He wanted to come all over himself, wanted Yogi to be buried so deep into him it hurt, he didn't want to be able to think anymore. "I need you", he moaned and for a moment he wasn't sure Yogi had heard him and understood.

"How?" Yogi asked, voice low, low and sexy. The moon decided to peep through the clouds then, illuminating the room. But somehow, it still seemed hazy…

Gareki watched Yogi lingering over him like a predator. Waiting. Watching. The golden locks sticking to his face, his body still messy from the earlier rounds. Still so attractive. Gareki's hazy gaze met his and then the moon disappeared once more. "Just fuck me already", Gareki answered, his voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper anymore.

Yogi didn't answer. But then slowly his hand slipped away from his behind, guiding his leg up even higher. Gareki leaned his head back into the fluffy pillows. Then Yogi entered, filling Gareki out in ways he had already forgotten. His breath took it to another level. He moaned and grinding his hips against Yogi's. Trying to force him in even deeper.

His nails sunk into the vines holding his wrists up, marginally he felt something wet running down his hands and onto the pillow.

Yogi pulled out and Gareki met him when he thrust back in once more. And he felt it was finally going in his speed. His hands were cramping slightly and he felt like he still couldn't keep up with filling his lungs with oxygen and the moaning didn't make it any better, but it felt good. He could hear Yogi's quick breath in his ears and he knew he was coming –they were coming—and just how amazing was that?

Gareki did his best to keep the pace quick and quicker. Yogi kept hitting the right spot over and over again. He heard broken bits of his name; broken either out of Yogi's mouth or because of the rapid breathing he didn't know—didn't care.

And then he couldn't keep it back anymore. His toes curled, the grip on his hips tightened slightly when he met Yogi and then with Yogi's name on his lips he came. Everything was white when he felt himself tighten up around Yogi and his insides being coated in wet, warm cum.

* * *

He smelled fresh cotton, a smell he normally would have never associated with Yogi had he never slept in his bed. A gentle hand caressed his hair and for a moment, he snuggled closer to the hand. "Are you awake?" Yogi asked him, voice as gentle as the hand.

Gareki nodded. "Yeah… when did you change the sheets?" he mumbled in response. Still not quite feeling up to open his eyes.

"After you passed out. Gareki, you should have told me you weren't feeling well… passing out isn't healthy." He was silent for a moment as if he expected a response, but none came. "You can't imagine how worried I was…"

For a moment, Gareki didn't answer again, but then he opened his eyes and leaned over to kiss Yogi. "I'm sorry, I never meant to worry you." And that was all he could offer. He slowly snuggled closer to Yogi who still seemed surprised that Gareki could become cuddly after intercourses even after half a year of relationship. He sighed contently.

What a nice start in a shared free day.

But then he halted. "You're a creeper, Yogi", he stated less amused than he had wanted to sound. "Cleaning me up and getting me dressed because I passed out is definitely the definition of creepy, don't you dare to contradict me."

Yogi blinked, biting on his bottom lip, before mumbling, "But making the bed and then putting you in that…" He didn't want to say dirty or filthy, because it wasn't dirty per se, but his vocabulary wouldn't come up with a word that Gareki couldn't use against him wouldn't come into his mind. "You know, would miss the point." He seemed ashamed before he carefully added, "Besides, there isn't anything on your body I haven't seen already…"

He looked embarrassed and so Gareki smiled. Mission accomplished. When Yogi was embarrassed because of that he wouldn't say something about his passing out. Never. He chuckled gently. Yogi blinked in confusion. "Innocent and confused you is my favourite."

Yogi breathed out and let it go, arms slowly sliding around Gareki's smaller frame and cuddling him closer. "I love everything of Gareki."

And then Gareki felt bad for his comment. "You sob story, you know I love you too. Everything I mean."

"It's still nice to hear it", Yogi told him with a bright smile and the pressed a chaste kiss on Gareki's temple.

This was a nice was to start the day. Especially a free day.


	3. I like them

For anons on Tumblr  
Prompt: Yoreki NSFW

* * *

Yogi's breath was warm against Gareki's skin, the light chuckle pleased his ears. "But I kinda like this, Gareki", he told him.

And Gareki knew that. It was hard not to know when Yogi was pressed up against him, hard from just his imagination, and hopefully a little more than just a little horny. "I don't think you can quite persuade me", he told him as he turned around in Yogi's embrace and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. "Or can you?" he mumbled.

Yogi forgot breathing for a moment, before he gave an almost strangled pleading of Gareki's name. Gareki just bit on his lip, looking at him innocently. Yogi's hands were already under his clothes, burning hotly on his colder skin.

"Hey?" Gareki mumbled, slowly brushing a few hairs out of Yogi's face. "What do you want to do?"

And suddenly Yogi's lips were on his, kissing him passionately, pulling him closer. But he didn't really answer, in fact, he almost didn't leave them enough space to breath until Gareki's legs hit the bed post but refused to let them fall down. "Gareki…" he whined softly.

"I asked a question, Yogi. What do you want to do with me?" He asked once more, thumb gently brushing over Yogi's neck. "I'm curious."

"You know what I want to do", Yogi answered insistent, but then looked a little guilty. He let go of Gareki and averted his gaze slightly. "Sorry."

Gareki laughed, amused. "No being sorry, Yogi. Speak up." He elegantly sat down on the bed, looking up with half lidded eyes. "I'm waiting."

"I…" Yogi said, "I want to…" he stopped speaking a second time. "I want to kiss you?" He tried.

"Is that a question or an answer?" Gareki responded, slightly inclining his head. "To answer a question or demand with a question of your own is always bad. Though your desire to kiss me might be logical."

"Gareki!" Yogi whined slightly and shifted his weight, face flushed red. "Can't we just…"

The doctor motioned him to carry on. "Just?"

"You know what I would say, Gareki…" Yogi mumbled embarrassed, getting redder by the second.

"But you aren't saying it. Are you embarrassed of me?" He asked him, almost a little offended while leaning a little big forward but still looked up at Yogi.

Yogi swallowed hard and sat down on the spacious bed, before putting his hand on Gareki's. "It's not… I'm not embarrassed of you." He then responded. "I just… feel like it's pushing you when I tell you I want to…"

Gareki made a noise that sounded as if he was offended. "Believe me: If I don't want you to fuck me though the mattress, I will bite you until you stop. I will not care if you start bleeding." He pressed Yogi's hand for a second. "You're overthinking, idiot."

"That's a paradox, Gareki. Idiots don't overthink, idiots act." And suddenly Gareki found himself on his back, bedded on the silk blanket, Yogi smiling down at him.

"You may tell me what exactly you want to do with me tonight, Yogi", Gareki told him yet another time. "The more elaborate you are, the longer I wear these cat ears tonight."

"Is that blackmailing a lieutenant, my dear thief?" Yogi responded. "I believe that isn't wise." He bit on his bottom lip, hesistating, before continuing, "But I might have the desire to kiss you until you're left gasping for breath, and then still continue kissing you. I might, as well, have the desire to take these clothes off your body and caress the skin they cover." He trailed off, smiling in a way Gareki saw rarely, utterly seducing, albeit blushing in dark red, "And then, I'll wait with going further. I'll wait until you need me so much, you're begging for it."

Gareki rose an eyebrow, curious. "Do you really think you can get me to beg?"

Yogi smiled, clearly amused. "I'm certain of it."

"But do you have any prove?" Gareki responded, his hands straightening the collar of Yogi's shirt, before wandering down the strong muscles of Yogi's arms.

His boyfriend leaned down at him until his lips brushed Gareki's ears, "Do you think I should collect it?"

Gareki hummed slightly. "Maybe, prove is definitely better than a promise, don't you think?" His hands wandered up again, gently brushing over Yogi's neck and the trailing to the buttons of the clean white shirt. A new one. Especially bought for this evening, Gareki knew.

"Ironic isn't it?" Yogi mumbled, taking in the handsomeness that was Gareki with diluted eyes. "Your birthday celebration is going on downstairs and here we are, far away from all the old geezers who want to shake your hand and congratulate you for your success and to your birthday, in a bed fitting for a prince to make your stay as comfortable as possible, pursing a relationship which just yet turned legal." He hid his head in Gareki's neck before he continued just as gently, "And I who should protect you from any harm which won't come because everything is so safe already, as your biggest predator."

The young black haired adult laughed. "Predator? I beg to differ, I would never be in a relationship if my lover was dangerous." Yogi looked up at him and Gareki took the chance as he started to slowly open the dress shirt, glad Yogi had already left the elegant black jacket at the armchair close to the door. "Living on the streets has a lot of disadvantages, that is certainly true, but you definitely learn who is an enemy, who is a nobody and who is pray."

Yogi looked at him with a slightly surprised expression. "What am I to you?" He asked, confused, silently hoping for none of these three possibilities.

He wasn't disappointed. "Neither", Gareki responded, "You're special. As is Nai. As in Tsukumo. As is the shitty-four-eyes. As is Tsubame." Yogi thought for a moment before he understood.

"As is Akari as well?" he asked and Gareki nodded slightly. "You didn't learn about good things on the streets then."

"I did say it had its disadvantages." He mumbled as he pushed the white shirt down Yogi's shoulders. "If you don't hurry, you'll be naked and I'll still be dressed."

Yogi shook his head. "I'm on top today as we established, so it's the speed in which I get you undressed that is important", he responded and placed butterfly like kisses over Gareki's cheek. "And I'm going to take my time." Gareki bit on his bottom lip, thinking of a way to get Yogi to get hornier without making it too obvious, when suddenly Yogi mentioned, almost absentminded, "Maybe not that much time…"

"That sounds a lot better", Gareki told him, almost too happy, "How about we start getting me undressed yet? I'd even—"

Yogi's lips where on his, effectively shutting him up, and his brain down. Gareki kissed back with as much desire as Yogi offered him. Slowly Yogi's fingers slipped under Gareki's shit, teasingly ghosting over the soft skin. "Shhh…" Yogi whispered, amused. "You'll be undressed in due time."

Gareki huffed slightly and wriggled slightly to push Yogi's soft trousers down. "It's my birthday… can't I get a wish?" He asked carefully and in a so obvious played pitifulness, Yogi chuckled slightly.

"What do you wish for then?" Yogi teased as he gently bit into Gareki's neck, nibbling just to coax a soft moan from Gareki.

"More fucking and less talking for a change?" Gareki pressed out, trying to swallow down the moan, which threatened to escape as Yogi's knee slightly brushed his crotch.

Yogi would have looked down at him in glee as Gareki failed to swallow down said moan if it hadn't been his time to pout. "But I don't like fucking", he whined slightly as he entangled his hand with Gareki's. "Making love is much better, it would only be half as satisfying without the closeness…"

Gareki pressed his hand. "Alright", he answered slightly shuddering under the kisses Yogi had just started placing down his neck. "Boyfriend right? Making love sounds good!"

Yogi looked up at him, smiling brightly. "I knew you'd say that!" he exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean you should stop touching me…" Gareki mumbled and hooked a leg around Yogi to pull him down, almost content with his show as he felt a bulge pressing into his hip. "I mean closeness is also a way to show love, right?" Because Gareki couldn't think about ever allowing everybody else as close as he let Yogi.

Yogi whimpered slightly at the sudden contact his erection almost made with Gareki's flesh only apart by thin layers of cloth. "Pushy…" he responded. "But yes. Yes…"

Gareki almost buckled his hips as Yogi carefully shifted his weight and brushed his crotch yet again. A small moan fell from his lips, followed quickly by a, "You're doing that on purpose, don't you?"

His answer was an almost confused gaze. "You did ask me to make you beg, how else do I do that besides teasing you?" But then he stopped slightly. "You're horny, aren't you? That's why you threw me gazes all night while doing and saying suggestive things all evening!" Yogi bumped his face in Gareki's neck as he continued, "That's why you even took these ears with you too. You don't take cat ears to a mansion normally. That's why you—"

"Yeah, yeah, guilty as charged. Didn't see my boyfriend for two weeks, wanted to have him close again, chose him as guard, because I fucking missed him. Happy now?" Gareki told him, face red by embarrassment and facing the opposite side of the room. "I'm gonna regret I said it, but I missed you, idiot."

He could feel Yogi raising his head slightly, he blushed even more as he suddenly realized Yogi could see how red his face already was. The long gentle fingers carefully brushed over his cheek. "Gareki?" Yogi mumbled, but waited with continuing until Gareki's gaze lay almost shyly on his face. "I missed you too…"

Gareki reached out his hands, slowly taking hold of Yogi's golden locks as he pulled him closer to himself, sealing their lips with a silent determination. Yogi smiled in the kiss as he kissed back, thumb never stopping to draw small circles on Gareki's cheek. Just a gentle, caring kiss, expressing their desire and need for closeness.

But then Yogi's hand slipped under Gareki's shirt again – and this time Gareki didn't even try to hide the soft sigh of appreciation. He bit on Yogi's bottom lip at the same time as he pulled yet again slightly on Yogi's hair, in not even a heartbeat he was granted entrance and was playing with Yogi's tongue.

Yogi's hands lost no time, mapping out Gareki's defined abs and chest, ruffling the much too expensive shirt in the progress, not even caring what Gareki'd say about it later on.

Because right now, there were other things he was concerned with, like the soft moans Gareki praised him with as he kissed down his navel until his fingers fumbled with the button of the trousers. And really fumbling was the right word, because he had to bite his cheek and try to think before he got it open.

"What", Gareki told him amused, "Two weeks no sex and you're already out of practise?" Though he immediately was surprised by another moan as Yogi pulled his trousers down in a slow teasing motion until he threw them together with Gareki's socks on the cold floor.

"I dunno", Yogi answered him, just then when Gareki had almost forgotten what he had said half a minute earlier. "Maybe I'm just wanting you as much as you want me?" He stared down at Gareki's half-undressed body and hummed in appreciation before carefully pulling the shirt straight to unbutton it.

Gareki waited patiently, somehow not wanting to let Yogi win their earlier bet too soon, but his resolve broke as quickly as Yogi had opened the shirt completely and was looming once again over Gareki, appreciating, until he playfully bit into Gareki's earlobe and Gareki moaned again.

Yogi chuckled quietly, "You're so sensitive, Gareki…" And he could literally feel Gareki shivering under the light kisses he trailed down his face and collar bone.

"C'mon Yogi… just… just more…" Gareki whimpered softly and Yogi almost sighed. They had been together for years and Gareki was still uncomfortable with being the receiver of sweet attention, almost immediately feeling the need to give something back even though he was starved for it. He shook his head, chasing away his thoughts and giving Gareki a clear answer. Patience.

Patience as he sucked on the soft snowy skin, as Gareki buckled his hips in pleasure. But Yogi still didn't deem him ready to give something back. A little more giving before taking, he told himself as he gently lifted Gareki up to put a pillow under his hip.

Gareki was looking at him, the almost shoulder long hair spread on the sheets, hands looking for hold in them. A pristine imagine. Truly. "Yogi", he moaned his name softly. "Please…"

And Yogi blinked for a moment, before he realized that he had, unconscious as it was, traced Gareki's erection with his finger. "Yes, yes", he told him and pulled Gareki's boxers finally down. "Were do you have lube?" he mumbled, softly, but clearly audible.

Gareki reached slightly out to the bedside cabinet and Yogi smiled.

"Feeling home already?" But he didn't get (and didn't expect either) an answer. Instead, he crawled over to it and opened the first drawer to pull out the lube. "May I?" Yogi asked, just this time he didn't continue without an oral confirmation.

"Yes, fuck you." Gareki answered and closed his eyes. "Don't always fucking ask. I asked you—!"

Yogi had nodded slightly, but wasn't going to change anything about that any time in future. He slowly guided Gareki's leg over his shoulder, almost amused by how efficient Gareki had undressed him earlier, before he coated his fingers in lube. And halted, before carefully, so very carefully, inserting two fingers, hoping this wouldn't hurt Gareki.

Gareki moaned gently as he was penetrated, but not pained, so Yogi carefully moved. The moans grew steadily louder, more and more rewarding, as he quickly rediscovered Gareki's prostate and almost massaged it, he saw Gareki's fingers ripping on the expensive blanket, in the futile try to gain hold and was incredibly pleased by it.

He was already at three fingers, when he realized Gareki was demanding more. More. For a moment Yogi didn't realize what exactly Gareki had meant, it was bliss just seeing Gareki like this. "Sure?" he asked, carefully.

"Yes", Gareki exclaimed, "Please." And buckled his hips again under Yogi's pleasuring touch. Yogi nodded gently, just then realizing how much he wanted it too.

"Alright," he told him, feeling his own erection straining just at the thought of being inside of Gareki, and pulled his fingers slowly out. Gareki whined slightly at the loss and Yogi leaned over and caught Gareki's lips with his, kissing him almost apologizing. "I love you. I love you. I love you", he mumbled over and over again as he pressed kisses on the soft lips.

Yogi covered his erection in lube, moaning into the kiss as soon as he had touched himself. Gareki's hands found Yogi's back, and looked for halt, but he didn't quite find it as he slipped and scratched. Yogi moaned again and ran his hand over Gareki's tight. There was a slight shift in Gareki's posture as he lifted one of his leg, allowing Yogi to smoothly slide inside of him.

Gareki threw his head back, sighing contently, and Yogi groaned, but waited, hands on Gareki's waist, slowly caressing the soft skin. Until Gareki moved his hips and Yogi gripped his waist, a little harder as they both moaned while the pleasure shot though their bodies. Yogi pressed his lips on Gareki's collarbone, and then bit. Gareki's hands fisted his golden locks, pulling roughly. And then Yogi pulled out before thrusting back into him once more, Gareki cried his name out in pleasure at almost the same time as Yogi did the same with his.

He constantly, but unconsciously got faster, slowly bringing them closer to the edge. Gareki moaned out sweet, but needing, demands.

Yogi's hand slid down until it was on Gareki's erection, taking it into his hand as he started to pump it in the same rhythm as he trusted into the strong, lithe body. He didn't even realize how Gareki's moans got louder and louder until with one last desperate moan, Gareki tightened and Yogi was driven over the edge.

For a moment he allowed himself to lie on Gareki, well aware, that even though it wasn't the most gentleman like thing to do, Gareki wouldn't mind. In fact, sometimes, like after making love, closeness was something Gareki needed as much as he did.

The skilled hands carefully combing through his hair, Yogi was sure, he would purr if he was a cat, but he wasn't the one wearing cat ears, Gareki was. He slid down, next to him, entangling their hands with a bright smile. "I love you."

Gareki pressed his head in Yogi's neck, but Yogi wasn't blind, he had seen the beautiful light blush adoring Gareki's cheeks. "Love you too", he responded. Now, it was Yogi's turn to caress the black locks after carefully setting the ears straight once more.

He breathed contently out. And in again. "You are amazing, Gareki." But Gareki just hummed sleepily. That made Yogi smile amused, before he mumbled, "We shouldn't sleep just yet, Gareki… You have guests downstairs."

"Long day," Gareki responded, "Can you believe I had to wake up at five?" He was almost pouting. "And my shift yesterday ended at midnight too…"

"You still have guests…" Yogi mumbled, clearly sounding as if he didn't quite know how to handle this situation.

Gareki looked at him, but then fell back into Yogi's comforting semi embrace, "I have faith in shitty-four-eyes to handle the situation. He's your captain, so you should too."

Yogi looked slightly relieved as Gareki had offered his thoughts. "Alright", he answered, "Are you still awake enough for a bath?"

And Gareki chuckled, slightly amused, "With you? Always. But you're going to have to make sure of that I don't drown. Which probably belongs to your assigned tasks for tonight, so no complains."

"Complains? I love bathing with you," Yogi answered him. "But as your boyfriend not as your guard." He pressed a kiss on Gareki's pale lips and slowly snuggled closer. "But if we're not going downstairs again, we can stay here for a little bit longer, right?"

Gareki nodded slightly and let himself be completely enwrap in Yogi's warmth.


End file.
